Astrielle, le choix d'une vie
by JunieJune
Summary: Astrielle est une jeune fille culotté au passé trouble, libérée d'Azkaban où elle est recluse depuis sa tendre enfance, elle va vivre et tenter d'apprivoiser les émotions humaines au cœur de Poudlard.


Bonjour à tous et toutes. Je réédite une fic que j'avais lâchement abandonné (Oh oui honte à moi, honte à moi). Ce premier chapitre est un test, si l'histoire peur intéresser les gens je continuerai, sinon je l'abandonnerai à nouveau (esquive de brique sortant de l'écran. Astrielle a un sacré caractère !). Voilà, voilà. J'attends les impressions =)

Ps : Les noms de groupe, en haut à gauche ne sont pas réellement une suggestion d'écoute mais plutôt ce que j'écoutais en écrivant. Pour vous donner une idée du ton.

* * *

The Beatles.

**Chapitre 1 :** _There is a new girl in town_

_Dans un coin de la sombre chambre carrelée, il y a cette femme. Recroquevillée, elle pleure et supplie l'homme à la cape qui lui fait dos. A terre, sur un draps, un bébé. Il ne pleure pas, mais il est en vit, son petit ventre se soulève légèrement à chaque respiration. La femme tente de se relever mais à bout de force elle glisse sur son propre sang qui macule les carreaux blancs. On aperçoit dans un autre coin de la chambre un cadavre. Celui du père? Peut être celui du médecin. Malgré la douleur qu'elle ressent, la fatigue et la peur, elle tente de ramper vers l'enfant, avec difficulté elle arrive tout près de lui, mais l'homme à la cape la repousse d'un violent coup de pied « Silence, stupide sang de bourbe!». La femme est à nouveau rejetée dans le coin de la pièce du sang s'écoulant maintenant de sa bouche. « Laissez ma petite fille je vous en prie. Ne la tuez pas. Prenez moi à sa place» A nouveau l'homme se retourne et se met à rire. D'un rire sadique. « Pauvre idiote, je n'ai pas l'intention de tuer cet enfant. Et depuis le départ je projette de te tuer. Mais sois sans crainte, ton enfant aura une destinée incroyable.». Il pointe vers elle une baguette. «J'ai assez discuté avec toi Sang de Bourbe, il est temps». Il lève la baguette. A ce même moment, un autre homme entre dans la salle il n'a pas utilisé la porte... Il est juste apparu, comme par magie. Elle le connait, et sa présence la rassure considérablement. Elle ferma les yeux, aveuglée par un éclair vert. Son enfant, sa petite fille était sauvée..._

Harry sursauta. Ce rêve était nouveau et terriblement effrayant. Il regarda autour de lui, tout allait bien il était bien au Q.G de l'Ordre et c'était bien les ronflements de Ron qu'il entendait. Mais le rêve, les cris de la femme étaient encore dans son cerveau. Il comprit vite que l'homme à la cape était Voldemort. Et il était presque sûr d'avoir reconnu l'homme qui avait de toute évidence transplané: Dumbledore. Il se recoucha, et tenta de se rendormir, vainement. Ça lui 'était impossible, il avait trop de questions qui se baladaient dans sa tête. Qui était cette enfant? Que lui voulait Voldemort? Quel était son destin ? Quelques heures plus tard il réussit à s'endormir, mais son sommeil restait hanté par ce cauchemars. Le lendemain il descendit déjeuner avec les autres comme à son habitude. «Harry mon chou tu as une mine affreuse» lui lança Fred en imitant parfaitement la voix de sa mère, les mains posés sur sa hanches. Harry sourit et s'assit autour de la table et prit son petit déjeuner. Alors qu'il jouait au Quidditch avec ses amis, il se rendit compte que plus d'une demi-douzaine d'Aurores se réunissaient dans un coin du jardin, avec en tête son parrain, Sirius Black. Il le fit remarquer à ses amis qui un à un se posèrent. Hermione qui était assise dans un coin à lire se rapprocha. On remarqua vite leur intrusion, et Sirius ordonna qu'on les ramène à l'intérieur. Une fois rentrés et installés dans le salon ils échangèrent les bribes de conversations qu'ils avaient entendus. Harry avait entendu Tonks, dont les cheveux avaient virés au rouge flamboyant, suppliait qu'on aille « La » chercher, qu'on la ramène au plus vite. Un autre auror déclarait que ça devenait trop dangereux pour « Elle », sur quoi un autre répliquait que pour eux aussi... Pourtant quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient tous partis à la recherche de cette fameuse « Elle ». Ainsi ils passèrent tout les six (Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron et les jumeaux) le reste de l'après midi à attendre le retour des aurors et à spéculer sur la nature de ce départ si brusque. « Ça doit être quelqu'un de très important » fit remarquer Ron les yeux rivés sur la cheminée. Ou bien de quelqu'un dans un très grand danger, ajouta Ginny. Fred qui était à la fenêtre s'écria soudain : On va de suite avoir notre réponse. Je les vois qui reviennent. En effet à peine quelques minutes plus tard on entendit des pas et des voix. Sirius qui était resté enfermé dans sa chambre tout le reste de temps redescendit en vitesse. Harry l'avait entendu faire les cents pas. Mrs Weasley sortit de la cuisine, son visage rondouillard était livide et elle paraissait affolée. Tonks entra en tête, suivit des aurors. Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Harry et ses amis pour apercevoir une jeune fille au milieu. Aucuns d'eux ne connaissait son visage, ce qui accentuait leur intérêt et leur curiosité. Celle d'Harry particulièrement quand il vit Sirius la prendre dans ses bras et lui embrasser le front, ou lorsque Mrs Weasley l'étouffa en l'enlaçant. Tout les deux se comportaient comme si il s'agissait de lui. Les aurors blessés sortirent se faire soigner dans une autre pièce. Mrs Weasley saisit le visage de la jeune fille : Mais tu saignes ma poule ! Ne bouge pas je vais chercher de quoi réparer ça. Pour la première fois elle prit la parole, sa voix grave contrastait avec son apparence. «C'est bon Molly, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est rien. Je me suis juste un peu ouvert la lèvre en me cognant. Regarde, c'est superficiel». Elle essuya du revers de sa manche le filet de sang qui coulait de sa lèvre inférieure. Mais Mrs Weasley partit quand même chercher de quoi nettoyer la plaie. Harry n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer l'attitude de son entourage vis à vis de cette fille. Même Remus Lupin avait eut un geste tendre envers elle. Sirius s'inquiéta une énième fois de son état.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Siriuuuuus ! Je t'en prie ! Je vais très bien, puis elle ajouta d'un ton plus doux, je ne peux qu'aller bien maintenant.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Un paquet de cigarettes.

- Soit serieuse, deux minutes. Tu veux un truc à boire ?

- Je veux bien un café.

Sirius se dirigea alors vers la cuisine. La jeune fille s'assit en tailleur et se mit à scruter le visage d'Harry et ses amis. Son regard s'arrêta sur Harry. Ses yeux avait une couleur étrange, un bleu si foncé, si profond qu'il était presque noir. Un regard bleu encre, bleu nuit qui sembla s'allumer. Elle pointa son doigt vers le jeune homme, avant de déclarer avec assurance :

- Toi tu es Harry. C'est bien ça ?

- Oui.

- Et toi, ajouta t elle en regardant Ron, tu es Ronald.

- Heu … oui. Bredouilla ce dernier surpris qu'on le connaisse puis il la corrigea, Ron quoi.

- Ouais … toi tu es Hermione et toi Ginny, et vous les jumeaux Fred et Georges... ou Georges et Fred.

- Et tu es ? demanda Hermione avec suspicion

- Astrielle.

- Et comment connais tu nos parents, demanda Ginny à son tour

-Et les aurors de l'ordre, rajouta Ron.

-Hé bien …

Le visage d'Astrielle devint triste. Heureusement Lupin intervint et répondit à sa place.

- Nous sommes allé la chercher à... Azkaban.

Ginny porta sa main à sa bouche, Hermione avait eut un mouvement de recul dû à la surprise. Les garçons ouvraient la bouche comme des poissons hors de l'eau, et l'intéressée baissa les yeux et ne les décolla plus du sol. Comme si elle voulait observer chacune des imperfections de ce vieux plancher en bois plus qu'usé. Sirius venait de revenir avec une tasse de café fumante qu'il lui tendit. Il posa une main affectueuse sur son épaule.

Astrielle était ma … ma compagne de cellule, en quelque sorte. Je lui ai beaucoup parlé de toi Harry. Et quand j'ai prit la décision de m'enfuir, elle m'a beaucoup aidé.

Tu exagères un peu les faits là Sirius, corrigea la jeune fille gênée sans vraiment levé son regard du sol.

Mais..., bredouilla Hermione, quel âge as tu ?

Dix sept ans bientôt … je crois.

Dix-sept ans ?

Mais Sirius est sorti il y a deux ans de, cet endroit... A quel âge as tu été enfermée ?

Je crois que j'avais huit ans. Oui c'est ça huit ans.

Huit ans, s'écria Ginny, mais... Pourquoi ?

Astrielle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Lupin lui ordonna de se taire et fit comprendre aux autres que toutes les questions étaient finies. Pour de bons. Il l'aida à se relever puis Tonks prit la relève afin de l'amener jusqu'à sa chambre. Alors qu'elle montait les escaliers, Astrielle se retourna et observa le petit groupe, s'attardant sur chacun de leurs visages. « Ils ont l'air tellement unis... Est ce qu'un jour je pourrais être comme eux ? Malgré … ça. » Elle secoua la tête, cette idée lui sembla si stupide soudainement. Satisfaite, Astrielle rentra dans sa chambre et se précipita sur les vêtements que son amie avait déposé sur le lit. Elle l'attrapa et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une fois dedans, elle se déshabilla afin d'enfiler un bout de tissu orange vif. Une culotte orange vif, plus exactement avec sur chacune des fesses une mandarine. Elle se trémoussa, exprimant sa joie d'être sortie. Elle observa le sous-vêtements, orange. Tonks s'était souvenue qu'enfant c'était sa couleur favorite. Elle voulait toujours s'habiller en orange. Elle se tourna vers le miroir et s'y observa quelques instants. Cela devait faire cinq ans qu'elle ne s'était pas vue, et elle se trouva d'une maigreur assez effrayante. Une petite dizaine d'année dans la prison d'Azkaban n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour se développer, tant physiquement que psychologiquement. Elle colla son nez à la glace « C'est moi ça ?» se demanda t elle en fronçant le nez. Elle s'observa sous toutes les coutures, des pieds à la tête, de A à Z. Ses seins était trop petits, ses côtes apparentes et ses hanches inexistantes. Mais, quelques semaines au régime Molly Weasley arrangerait un peu ça. En revanche, rien ne changerait ses jambes arquées, ses bras trop longs et ses fesses beaucoup trop plates. Elle se désespérait sur chacune des parties de son corps. Mai s au final, ce qui l'attristait le plus c'était ses cheveux. Court à la garçonne, même si on ne pouvait pas

qualifier « ça » de coupe. Elle y passa ses mains à plusieurs reprises, les ébouriffant, tentant vainement de les arranger pour que cela ressemble à quelques chose. Vainement. « J'aimerai tellement avoir de longs cheveux comme Ginny »... À ces mots, elle sentit des picotements sur le crâne. Au bout de quelques secondes elle réalisa que ses cheveux étaient en train de pousser. Ils étaient noirs jais, raides, sans volume, mais ils poussaient. Vraiment. Elle resta bouche-bée devant ce spectacle, puis s'écria : Oh stop ! En voyant qu'ils lui arrivaient maintenant aux épaules.

Astrielle continua à s'observer dans le miroir crasseux et fêlé, presque nue. Elle essayait, tant bien que mal, de s'approprier son image. Elle ne se trouvait pas séduisante, banale. Soudain, elle entendit la porte grincer dans son dos. Presque au ralentit elle se retourna pour se trouver nez à nez avec les jumeaux. Ils étaient en pleine conversation quand ils se rendirent compte du spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Astrielle, ne portant que son ridicule sous-vêtements orange vif, plaqua ses mains sur sa poitrine ( en se demandant à quoi bon, il n'y a rien à voir ) et poussa un cri strident. Les deux jeunes hommes sortir de la salle de bains et se confondirent en excuses. Une fois le choc passé, elle se cogna la tête à plusieurs reprises sur le mur de la salle de bains. « Mauvais début Astrielle, mauvais début. Tu les connais depuis une heure, et ils te voient nue... Et ce sont les premiers spécimen de la gente masculine qui te voient comme ça. Bravo, bravo Astrielle. Ta vie elle pue... Mais elle pue ! ».

Une demi heure plus tard, vêtue bien entendu, elle descendit pour dîner en compagnie de tout le monde. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle croisa les regards mi-gênés, mi-amusés de Fred et George. Elle redécouvrait le sentiment de la gêne. Elle décida de faire face, inspira un grand coup et s'installa entre Hermione et Ginny qui lui faisaient signe, elles lui avaient gardé une place. Les deux jeunes filles étaient beaucoup moins froide qu'à son arrivée. C'était une très gentille attention mais pas pratique du tout, cela la forçait à faire face à l'un des jumeaux. George. Mrs Weasley, dont le visage avait reprit ses couleurs habituelles, la regarda avec tendresse.

ça va mieux mon chou ?

Oui, oui Molly merci

Mais, s'écria soudain Sirius, tes cheveux ?

Mes ? Ah oui, je les ai fait pousser. C'est mieux non ?

Heu... Oui. Mais comment as-tu fait ? Je veux dire sans baguette ?

Bah, je sais pas. J'y ai pensé et s'est arrivé. C'est pas normal ?

Pas vraiment, grogna t il le visage renfrogné. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas vu les ..

BREF , coupa Lupin avec sévérité.

Harry échangea un regard entendu avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils avaient tout autant que lui l'air intrigués. Ils savaient qu'il fallait être très puissant pour arriver faire de la magie sans baguette. Kreattur, entra à ce moment pour apporter le repas. Les plats se succédaient et ne se ressemblaient pas.. Elle observa les plats un à un, sans savoir quoi choisir. Tout semblait si appétissant aux yeux d' Astrielle. Il y avait de tout, du porc, du bœuf, des tomates, des carottes, des frites, même des crevettes. Astrielle observa les victuailles avec envie. Tout lui faisait envie. Même la masse verdâtre qui traînait dans un coin. Tout le monde se servit. Elle piocha au hasard, des crevettes. Mauvaise pioche pensa t elle, je sais pas comment ça se mange. Elle la laissa au bord de l'assiette, et pris un peu de frite. Après une bouchée elle se rendit compte que quand même : c'est beau la vie quand on est pas enfermée.

De l'autre côté de la table, Fred et George chuchotaient, ce qui énerva passablement Ron qui se sentait à part.

Mais enfin ? Pourquoi est ce que vous rigolez tout les deux ? A quoi ça rime ces messes basses !

T'occupe.

C'est à cause de moi, intervint Astrielle.

Toi, s'étonna Harry, mais pourquoi ?

Fred et George sont entrés dans la salle de bains.

On ne savait pas qu'elle y était, rassura George quand il vit l'air indigné de Tonks.

Et je ne portait pour ainsi dire rien.

Une culotte, précisa une nouvelle fois George.

- Exactement !

Orange, précisa Fred en rigolant.

J'adore le orange, s'exclama Astrielle. Ça a toujours été ma couleur favorite

L'atmosphère se réchauffa, se qui rassura Astrielle. Tout était vraiment fini, la douleur, la peine, l'attente, la peur … Tout était fini. Azkaban était loin et elle espérait pouvoir profiter tout ça... Au moins pour un temps. Elle voulait devenir une fille normale. Avoir dix-sept ans pour de vrai en Janvier. Elle croisa le regard de George qui lui fit un petit sourire gêné, auquel elle répondit. Elle se surprit à le trouver mignon.

« Ah, le dessert » s'exclama quelqu'un. En effet, l'elfe ratatiné qui ne cessait de pousser ses jurons posa sur la table un plateau de pâtisserie puis une coupe de fruit. Astrielle se jeta comme une félin sur sa proie sur une énorme orange, en s'exclamant : « Celle la elle est pour moi ! ». Tonks la regarda avec un sourire attendri

Tu aimes toujours autant cette couleur hein ?

Oui ! Ça n'a pas changé ça.

Moi, c'est plus le violet, le rose tout ça, tout ça.

Le orange est une belle couleur. Pour moi elle signifie la joie. Elle est rassurante , vive et chaude. Je voyais toujours le monde en orange dans ma cellule. Cette couleur est tellement rassurante. Quand j'aurais une chambre à moi, tout sera de orange. J'ai toujours aimé cette couleur, depuis que je suis enfant. Tu te souviens Dora ? Tonks hocha la tête. Enfin bon, bon dessert tout le monde.

Elle ne remarqua pas, d'ailleurs personne ne le remarqua, mais les trois frères Weasley eurent un petit sourire. Le repas se termina dans la même bonne humeur dans laquelle il avait commencé. Au fur et à mesure les invités quittèrent la table, et la maison pour certains. Sirius ne se détachait pas d'Astrielle. Remus lui servait parfois de renfort, repoussant habilement la bande à Scoobie qui cherchait encore à questionner la nouvelle arrivée sur son séjour en prison. Dans un coin du salon près de la cheminée les jumeaux discutaient. George jetait sans arrêt des regards vers Astrielle, il se tourna vers son frère et lui demanda :

Dis moi Fred, t'as rien remarqué chez Astrielle tout à l'heure ?

Comment ça ?

Quand on l'a euh … surprise dans la salle de bain.

J'ai remarqué qu'elle était nue... et pas mal du tout pour une ex-taularde.

Mais non !

As ton avis, pourquoi elle était là bas ?

Chais pas. Mais t'as vraiment rien remarqué ?

Et, reprit Fred sans faire attention à ce que disait son double, tu crois que elle et Sirius …

Quoi ? Mais non. N'importe quoi. Sans rire, tu n'as rien remarqué d'étrange ?

Non, pas vraiment.

Fred, elle a pas de nombril...


End file.
